The Scars Told Her So
by lye tea
Summary: Immortality can be taught. Zuko/Azula


**The Scars Told Her So**

Passions run and skin is chilled. Passions are consuming, irrational, _illogical_, and things too burdensome to contemplate. For long.

And before, long, Azula couldn't remember what fire felt like. Only lightning, only the best of the best, the singing that dealt widening blows. That can't be _stopped_. That—

she and lightning (she thinks) are so analogous, so brave and beautiful and born.

Because Azula loves no one else. She could only remember. And count: _how many strikes does it take? _

_One, two, three…Zuko crashes hard. Charred to cinders._

Zuko must be a masochist, must love the concept of "suicide".

-

The world is a laughing matter, had been for an extremely long time. Longer than she cares to tell (or explain, for the stupid people lost in their stupid lives).

Like Zuko, he embodied _stupid_ and _worthless_. No wonder father doesn't love him. He is far too weak. A soreness that doesn't abate, located on the left, inner thigh (where the nerves bundled themselves, weeping). And Azula is the ointment that comes to save the day—and Father. She brings silk and pearls, and with her healing touch, the world stops laughing.

It thunders and roars, but cannot fight her.

She is a hero that can't be defeated.

_Hero_.

-

She hears them saying how she's slipping, how she is like falling deeper into despair, how her eyes are drawing glassy barren.

And she is forlorn, having lost everyone.

Azula doesn't understand. She's strong, so much stronger and more powerful and skilled. She can even fan out her lightning (those that she loves best). And what is Zuko: nothing. He can barely contain his flames.

He has no control (and she has fate on her side).

-

He tosses out a knife and tries to plunge it into her nonexistent heart. And where he is supposed to hear the _thump_ and see the rivulets of blood pouring, screaming, he feels nothing.

She has no heart.

And for a moment, he jumps back—is almost surprised (but only _almost_). And when he regains consciousness, she sighs and hoists him up and over her shoulders. She takes him to the broken piles of stones in the center and shucks him off.

"Why are you so astounded? I thought _you_ were the one who said I had no heart. Just an empty hole."

"I…"

"Oh shut up, Zu-Zu. This is just a game. I would never kill you."

_Intentionally_.

And their tutors clap their hands: _amazing, Princess! _They drown out noise and soul-kisses with their applause. She is victorious, once again.

-

And so, it nearly shatters her when he manages to aim a bursting crack at her face.

She steps to the side, barely, and makes it out alive. She heaves, chest raving from anger, and rides on her blue pets closer towards him. She is fast (he is not). She has the comet feeding her from its delicate, rocky hands. And he—_traitor_—is rendered weak.

Emaciated.

_Emancipated_.

Where Zuko is both free and worn, Azula is burgeoning, fresh and wicked.

She forgets entirely too well that they are related, that he is her _older_ brother. Young and fretful, Azula retrogresses in age. Azula can never die. Azula teaches herself how to be immortal.

-

The battle ends too quickly for her to ponder over precisely what happened. Something with shackles and that watery bitch.

And now, Azula finds herself locked up (in a fortress for her own good). She thinks she might have foamed at the mouth, the dreadful _hate_. But that is probably only imaginary. She is a princess (and Fire Lord) and has the grace to keep herself sane.

The door is thrust open, and Zuko walks in.

Zuko. Always Zuko, he _mocks_. Mockity mockity mock _mock_. He never leaves her alone. And even now, he takes everything (and the crown) and kicks her into the grave.

Too bad: Azula can never die.

(He forgets.)

-

She escapes from prison soon enough.

-

She yearns to hear his anguish. _Music_. A virtuoso with perfect pitch.

But now, she bides her time waiting on the outskirts of the capital. Waits for her legs to surface from atrophy, for her muscles to bind themselves again to blaze. Her face is marred and covered. No one recognizes (or sings or fears) her here.

And Azula thinks she just might make a deal with the devil.

Zuko will pay.

The scars told her so. Azula can never die.


End file.
